Not Just A Blind Date: Deleted Scenes
by PurpleMuggle
Summary: Just as the title says, this is a collection of small scenes that were never added to the original story. Scott/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Just A Blind Date - deleted scene**

 **Takes place a few months after Scott and Lani officially start dating. Scott shows her around the animal clinic for the first time.**

* * *

"Are you sure I'm allowed back here?" I asked quietly, my voice on the verge of being a whisper.

Scott looked over his shoulder, giving me a playful smirk.

"First of all, Deaton left a few minutes ago to run an errand, so you don't have to be so quiet. Secondly, no, you're not allowed to be back here."

I rolled my eyes, checking behind my back to make sure no one was watching as Scott unlocked the door to the room all of the injured dogs stayed in.

"If I'm not allowed to be here, why the _hell_ are you bringing me?" I asked.

Scott turned around to face me, and he was standing so close to me that I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Because _this_ is what I want to do with my life. It's what I plan on going to college for, and it's a huge part of my life," he looked down, gently taking hold of my hand, "and, er...well, I want you to be a part of it too."

I felt myself smile as he made eye contact with me again, and I somehow managed to turn even redder.

"Okay, then." I said softly, earning a grin from Scott.

He turned around, slowly opening the door. My eyes scanned over the spacious room; there wasn't much in the way of furniture, but there were many kennels, half of which contained a dog of some breed.

One dog in particular that caught my eye, a small Jack Russell Terrier, had it's front left leg in a cast.

"What happened to this one?" I asked as I knelt down in front of the cage, watching it as it looked at me curiously.

"Ah, that's Yoda. Poor guy got hit by a car," he replied, kneeling beside me and opening the cage door, "You can pet him."

I slowly reached in, and Yoda leaned forward, brushing his head against my hand.

* * *

Scott and I stayed in there for another fifteen minutes, until he heard Deaton's car pull up, and we had to make a quick escape. Scott locked the door just in time, and we walked as casually as we could down the hallway.

We rounded the corner just as Scott's boss walked through the front door, giving us an amused look.

"Hi Lani. It's nice to see you again." he said politely.

I smiled back, "You too, sir."

He nodded, then looked over at Scott.

"Giving her the tour?" he asked.

Scott nodded, "Ye-yeah. Just showing her the, uh, storage room."

Deaton smirked, "Oh, that's nice of you, Scott."

Scott visibly relaxed, so I did too.

"Did she get to see Yoda?" he added in casually, to which Scott nodded, obviously not paying attention.

"Yeah. And that Great Dane that was brought in the other day..." he trailed off when he saw the amused expression on Deaton's face.

I looked back and forth between the two, trying to think of an exit strategy.

"Well, er...I've got a _ton_ of homework to get done, so I better be heading home," Scott shot an anxious glance my way, not wanting me to leave him to do the explaining by himself, "I'll call you later, Scott. Bye, Deaton."

And with that, I walked straight out the door.

Later that day, I got a text from Scott, which made me burst out laughing.

 _ **I think Deaton thought we were hooking up in there.**_

* * *

 **A/N I've missed Scott and Lani (Scani?) sooooo much! They are the cutest, and it feels so nice to write about them again. I'll post more "deleted scenes" every now and then. Please, please PLEASE review and let me know if you liked this/want me to add more. I need to know if you guys missed them as much as I did!**

 **\- Maria**


	2. Chapter 2

Not Just A Blind Date- deleted scene

 _Stiles insists on going dress shopping with Lani._

* * *

"Oh my god, Lani! You're not serious, are you?" Stiles asked me, his eyes wide and his hands flailing.

I gave him a funny look, closing the door to my locker.

"I'm completely serious, _Stiles_. What is so crazy about going dress shopping by myself?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Stiles rolled his eyes, following me down the hallway.

"I mean, how are you gonna know which one looks best on you? And it won't be any fun if you go by yourself!"

I sighed, "Well, I don't have much of a choice, Stiles. Caleb is out of town, and I want the dress to be a surprise for Scott, and there is no way in _hell_ that I'd go with my mom..." As I neared the end of my sentence, I saw an almost devious smile spread across Stiles' face, and I suddenly knew what he was going to suggest.

"What if- no no, don't walk away! What if _I_ went dress shopping with you?"

* * *

"What about this one?" I asked for the hundredth time that afternoon, holding up a pale blue dress for Stiles to see.

"No, definitely not," he said, barely even glancing at it, "That's not your color."

I rolled my eyes, hanging it back up.

"Well then, what exactly _is_ my color?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

Stiles took his eyes off the wall of dresses, considering it for a moment.

"Dark shades. Purples and blues. _Maybe_ green." he answered, seeming to be in his own world.

Stiles and I continued searching for another few minutes, until he popped out from behind a clothing rack, holding a dark, navy blue dress.

"Try this on right now!" he said, breathing heavily and clutching his side.

I stared at him quizzically, wondering why he was so out of breath.

Before I could ask, he spoke. "I saw another girl heading for it, and it was the last one on the rack. Couldn't let that bitch take what could very well be the perfect dress."

I didn't know what to say. Stiles Stilinski never ceased to amaze me.

"Well then, come on!" I said, hooking my arm around Stiles' and leading him to the dressing rooms.

He waited in one of the uncomfortable chairs by the large mirrors, while I changed into the dress.

And, as always, Stiles was right.

The dress fit so goddamn perfect, and the color looked really good on me. The dress had long sleeves and a high neckline, and the end of the skirt was just above my knee. It was the perfect amount of classy and elegant, as well as sexy.

"Are you gonna let me see it?" Stiles asked impatiently from the other side of the door.

I chuckled, stepping out into the larger room.

Stiles was quiet, and I wondered if he didn't like it as much as he thought he would. Then, he finally spoke.

"My god, I'm good." he said cockily.

I smiled, turning to look at myself in the mirror.

"You think it'll work?" I asked.

Stiles scoffed, standing from his chair and walking closer.

"Do I think it'll _work_?" he repeated, stopping in front of me, "Lani, I think you might just kill my best friend with how gorgeous you look in that dress."

* * *

 **A/N I thought this was kinda cute.**

 **\- Maria**


End file.
